


Whatever It Takes

by Lia_Bolton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Nohara Rin's Death, POV Uchiha Obito, Teen Hatake Kakashi, Teen Nohara Rin, Teen Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito Loses It, Uchiha Obito-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Bolton/pseuds/Lia_Bolton
Summary: He bores into them, just like Kakashi’s arm in Rin’s chest. He shatters their bones into pieces, just like his heart. He cuts them in half, like when his mind broke into two. He makes them scream, and screams himself, for Rin, who couldn’t. He moves elegantly, but ferociously – almost like he’s dancing to a particularly vicious song, his Mokuton deadlier than the mightiest of swords.After what feels like a lifetime, he finds himself punching someone, knuckles painted in red, blood on his hands. He inhales shakily, finally in control of himself, and stops – but…He doesn’t want to.-When he sees Kakashi's hand in Rin's chest, in the place where her now destroyed heart used to be, Obito loses it.
Relationships: Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a written version (with a few changes) of the scene where Obito sees Kakashi killing Rin, from Obito's perspective. It's pretty bloody, so please don't read if you think it might trigger you.

Obito never stops running, not even for a moment, not even when he trips over and staggers forward, almost falling to the ground. He quickly pulls himself together and keeps running – like he always does for _them_. He won’t stop, no matter what happens, because his friends need him.

When White Zetsu told him that Kakashi and Rin were in trouble, he didn’t think twice before leaving – because he knows that no matter how hard he thinks about it, he will always reach the same result.

He will never leave them. Not again.

He finally starts hearing the sounds, metal hitting metal, jutsus being thrown around. He runs faster as he feels his lungs burning, not caring in the slightest. He can go to hell and back to save them, a little pain won’t cause him to stop.

He thinks about Kakashi, how they became friends, just before his “death”. He thinks about how he gave him his _eye_ and has never regretted it, even for a second, because he knows that Kakashi deserves it. He thinks about his promise to protect Rin, how hard he must be trying to fulfill it – feeling guilty that he has put him under a burden like that, but a selfish part of him not regretting his decision at all.

He would do anything for Rin.

Obito lands on the ground, taking in short breathes, his legs on fire.

_ Doesn’t matter. _

He thinks about her, how the smallest of smiles coming from her would make his day. He thinks about how she was always there for him, never letting him be lonely. He thinks about her wide eyes, sometimes firm or angry, and sometimes happy and joyful – but always loving, always supportive.

Obito’s eyes search Rin’s, greedy to see the brightness of them, wanting to see her reaction to him being alive.

He isn’t sure if he first sees the emptiness in her eyes, or Kakashi’s hand in her chest. All he remembers is feeling empty, even emptier than Rin’s eyes.

He watches everything, frozen in shock. He watches as Rin spits blood, knowing what will happen next. He watches as she completely goes still, unable to do anything.

He watches as her eyes completely dim in front of her.

His legs crumble under him when Rin falls on her back- _no_ , as her _lifeless body_ falls on her back. That’s not Rin anymore, not without the spark in her eyes, not without her warm smile, not without her red cheeks, _no_ -

Pure rage erupts in him.

Until a few seconds ago, Obito thought that he knew what anger meant. Now, though, he _understands_ , he understands that he had never seen a fraction of what real anger meant, let alone _feel_ it. But now, as he sees Kakashi’s bloody hand, and the hole in Rin’s chest – as he remembers his Chidori tearing her heart apart, he feels a fire deep inside him. He stares at Rin’s body on the ground, begging her to _please please wake up_ with his eyes.

She doesn’t.

Kakashi promised, he fucking _promised_. He said that he would protect her, and Obito believed him.

Like the fool he is.

He had never wanted anything from anyone before, he never made anyone promise him something except this _one_ time. He just wanted him to protect her, nothing else.

And now she’s _dead_.

As if that’s not enough, Kakashi didn’t just fail to protect her, he killed her with _his own_ hands, and _Obito’s_ eye. With the eye he gave him so that he could be better, so that he could protect her. But Kakashi _kills_ her while using it, like he’s mocking him, like this is all a joke.

He looks at Rin’s dead body in disbelief, like he can’t believe that she’s really gone. But she is. Because Kakashi killed her. With _his_ eye. 

He sees red.

Literally.

He feels his blood boiling, slowly creeping up to his eye, red clouding his vision. His eye feels weird, moving like it has a mind of its own, making him dizzy. He steps from behind the tree, screaming – maybe in rage, maybe in pain… maybe in _both_.

Tree branches pierce his skin, coming from inside him, but strangely, they don’t hurt. He feels a sudden surge of adrenaline, the redness in his eye gone, leaving his vision sharper than ever. At that moment, he understands why he doesn’t feel pain – it’s because he actually _does_. It’s just that it’s not his body that’s hurting, it’s his heart, beating faster than ever, millions of needles piercing through it.

“I won’t accept it…” he murmurs, barely noting the shurikens thrown in his direction. He _won’t_. Rin is not dead; she _can’t_ be dead. She can’t leave him right now, not now. _No. Please, no._ He feels something breaking in him, maybe his heart, or maybe his mind. He doesn’t know.

He doesn’t _care_.

“I won’t accept any of this!” he screams to the people in front of him, like they know who he is, like they know what he is talking about, like they know what they just caused.

Maybe they don’t know, but they will _learn_.

They are as guilty as Kakashi, maybe even more. If it was not for them, Rin would be alive, she would be with him, she- she would-

Obito grabs his head and screams, his mind not able to process everything that’s happening. But still, he is sure of something. They killed Rin.

He will _finish_ them.

He charges forward, killing everyone who dares to step on his way. There’s blood on his hands, on his mask, on his body, _everywhere_. He hears their screams, the last sounds they make before they are gone forever, like Rin is. He can smell the blood from the air, feel the sticky warmness on him. Their pleas for mercy are like music to his ears, the scent of their terror mixing the blood, sweet but fatal.

He lets his rage control him, his Mokuton alive like it has never been before, but just as deadly. He can feel the branches like extra limbs tied into his body, he can feel the pain every person feels when they bore into them. He feels their agony, their helplessness, them feeling the same emotions Rin felt when she died – and he takes pleasure in it.

He won’t stop. Not until every single person here is dead.

Like Rin is.

He bores into them, just like Kakashi’s arm in Rin’s chest. He shatters their bones into pieces, just like his heart. He cuts them in half, like when his mind broke into two. He makes them scream, and screams himself, for Rin, who couldn’t. He moves elegantly, but ferociously – almost like he’s dancing to a particularly vicious song, his Mokuton deadlier than the mightiest of swords.

After what feels like a lifetime, he finds himself punching someone, knuckles painted in red, blood on his hands. He inhales shakily, finally in control of himself, and stops – but…

He doesn’t want to.

Obito looks up, the blood on his mask now dripping into the hole on it, his Sharingan’s red mixing with the blood, harmonizing in a way he had never felt before. He grins ruthlessly, the metallic smell of blood urging him to do more, to _finish them_. He knows that they can’t see his grin, but he also knows that they don’t have to see it to know what’s going to happen.

He looks at them for a short moment, memorizing every inch of their terror-struck expressions. They look like they want to do something, _anything_ , but instead, they stay still, just like he did when Rin died in front of him.

His Mokuton strikes.

He watches, still, as the metallic smell intensifies, the warm drops of blood falling from the sky this time, like a blood rain. He doesn’t move, doesn’t do anything when the cool dark blue of the sky turns into a sinister scarlet, redness of death in everywhere he can see.

This time, Obito doesn’t enjoy it, the feeling of the branches boring through them – he still takes pleasure in it, yes, but the rage that blinded him is… gone. Instead, he feels something else, something even stronger, crawling inside him.

_ Sorrow _ .

This time, it’s his pain, his sorrow that’s powering him. He knows he has to do it, so he does – but he doesn’t want vengeance anymore.

He just wants Rin back.

He staggers, trying to go where her dead body lies. He steps on Kakashi, not bothering to kill him, his eyes wandering on Rin’s body. She’s caked in blood, maybe hers, or maybe the others’ – Obito doesn’t care. All he cares about is that she’s lying there perfectly still, her face covered in red, except her lifeless, soulless eyes.

“I get it,” he whispers, his voice numb. He gets that he won’t see the light behind them ever again. He gets that she will never smile again. He gets that-

“I’m in hell.” Obito mumbles, falling on his knees, right next to Rin’s body. He tries to clean her face, only to cover it with more blood. He gives up when he understands that it’s no use, and takes her body into his arms delicately, like she’s a fragile piece of glass.

He bites his lip not to cry, seeing her _corpse_ and emotionless face this close making everything more real. His face crumbles as he buries it in Rin’s bloody body. He lets out a heart-wrenching scream as he can’t contain his sobs anymore. He swears as he hugs her and holds her hand, still warm ~~even if it’ll stay like that for only a few more minutes~~ , his tears mixing into the blood. He swears that he will hold her in his arms once again, and feel her heart beating that time, as lively as it did just a few minutes ago.

He _will_ take Rin back.

_ Whatever it takes. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fu- wait, no, it would be kinda concerning if you had fun. Um, hope you enjoyed it? liked it? yeah, liked it is good. Lol hope you liked it!


End file.
